


"The Deal" [1/3]

by piggypeach_xx



Series: World of Warcraft RP Scenes/One-Shots [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: One-Shot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggypeach_xx/pseuds/piggypeach_xx
Summary: Young Talondressa is jealous of Saellennia, her close friend, when she learns that her brother, Tenderis, plans to marry her. Knowing that this will spell the end of her life with Tenderis, she decides to make a deal with Saellennia's twin sister to "get rid" of her, therefore keeping Tenderis all to herself.





	"The Deal" [1/3]

**Author's Note:**

> {This scene takes place immediately after a scene in which Tenderis and Talondressa make their way to the party of Lianthorn Silverspear, and Talon's brother informs her of his plans to marry Saellennia, their long-time friend. Talon pretends to be overjoyed by the news, though it troubles her. She also senses that something bad is about to occur. This event happens the night before what is known as the Sundering in World of Warcraft lore.}

The Silverspear Grounds were as lovely as usual; spacious and neat, with a beautiful garden in the center of the many buildings that made up the property. The one in the back, where the head of the family lived, was especially large—though not when placed in comparison to those of Suramar, of course. These were just outside the city borders, and comprised a medium sized estate. Modest, but still exquisite.

  
The garden in the center was where most social events took place, much like the one the Wildmane siblings would find themselves at upon arriving. There were stone paths that connected and turned off in several directions, with many wondrous plants and trees to fill the space between. Glowing, colored lights had been strung up all around them, and as the evening slowly darkened into night, the party grew more alive, buzzing with quiet murmurs of family members chatting amongst themselves, and the occasional giggle of a few small children as they ran about the garden.

  
Everyone had gathered at the Silverspear Estate to celebrate the birthday of family head Fallinros Silverspear's first and closest cousin, Lianthorn Silverspear. It would be one of two, for the birthday boy was quite the ladies' man, and insisted on having a more...mature-themed party later. But for now, it was the family event, where everyone was allowed up to three glasses of arcwine, and clothes needed to remain completely on. A bit drab for Lianthorn's taste, perhaps, but nonetheless, he adored his humongous family and indulged his older cousin by happily attending this get-together in his honor.

  
Talondressa knew of the event, but wasn't sure if Tenderis did. Regardless, it still fell on a day when they would typically visit the Silverspears anyways, so there they were. As close as they were to Fallinros' daughter, and Fallinros, himself, they were pretty much considered family. Which would explain the huge grin on his face when he saw the two approach. He politely excused himself from his conversation and swept up two glasses as the servant passed by, practically floating over to the siblings. His voice was big and booming and full of cheer as he greeted them...loud enough for the entire party to hear.

  
“Tenderis! Talondressa! You've arrived!” He stopped in front of them and handed them each a glass, encouraging them to drink up. He was tall, as any other elf would be, with long, flowing hair of a blueish, silver tint--gray, but still shimmering. His jaw was broad and strong, much like his stature, and his eyes glowed with such warmth, the likes of which Talondressa had never seen until she'd met him. He radiated light and joy; so much that he could undoubtedly light up the whole garden by himself. “How lovely to see you! I'm sure Lianthorn will be pleased to know you came out for his birthday!”

  
Talondressa, having grown accustomed to Fallinros' exuberant nature, was hardly fazed as she took the glass politely. She would not drink it, for she knew all too well the consequences of indulging in such a thing. She had to live with them. Instead, she flashed a warm smile at the man who was like an uncle to her, and gave him a polite bow.

  
“It's good to see you, too,” she said to him after giving the formal greeting.

  
Tenderis had always been a man of few words and fewer parties. He had not spoken much with any of the Silverspears, save Vermeadow and Saellennia, of course. The proclivities and extravagance of the rest of the family had not interested him in particular. Strangely enough, of all the people he kept tabs on in Suramar, House Silverspear was not one of them. He trusted the members of the house, perhaps to his downfall, as he never kept track of events like this. As such, this elaborate setting would prove the slightest bit intimidating to him, especially considering the reason he’d even decided to attend--the discussion of permanently mating with Fallinros’ daughter. Indeed, it seemed strange, as for the longest time that he could remember, he'd been but a friend, almost a brother to the woman. Part of him feared that she still felt this way towards him, and it kept him anxious and uneasy. Still, he kept about him his calm demeanor, carefully concealing his training weapons as Fallinros approached. His low and sagely voice replied to the night elf,

  
“Elune-Adore. I trust you are well?” it was a much more pointed response from Tenderis than usual...though his emotions typically were fairly level.

  
“Splendid, as always,” Fallinros cheerily replied with a nod and a wide sweep of his hand as he gestured to the glowing garden around them. “Have you seen this? The servants really outdid themselves this time! Absolutely beautiful, isn't it!” His grin was brighter than the Nightwell itself.

  
“Yes….very beautiful, indeed,” Talondressa agreed enthusiastically as she took it all in. “I'm sure your dear cousin Lianthorn enjoys it, as well.”

  
At Talon's mention of his cousin, Fallinros’ eyes gleamed with excitement. “Why, yes! As a matter of fact--Tenderis,” he said, turning to Talon’s brother, “I've been meaning to introduce the two of you! I know how lonely it can get sometimes, and, you know--” he leaned in a little close, cupping one side of his mouth as if to shield his words from Talon as he muttered, “--being around your sister so much must get a little exhausting, bless her heart,” he chuckled heartily and moved back once more, flashing Talon an apologetic smile before finishing his point. “I thought you would enjoy the company of someone...ehh…,” he waved his hands about as he tried to get the right wording in his mind. “...a bit more on your side of things, hmm?”

  
Talondressa had zoned out halfway through, after Fallinros had directed his attention elsewhere; she, too, was focused somewhere else. Her eyes were madly searching for someone in particular...a very specific head of amethyst hair. It took a little while, but at last, she located it. She wasn't sure if the person had made it tonight...but they had. It seemed almost too good to be true.

  
Quietly, she excused herself from the conversation that she was no longer a part of and weaved her way through the crowds of nobles, towards one very important Kaldorei.

  
\----------------

  
Vermeadow adored parties. Mostly, she enjoyed them for the social aspect. It was a great opportunity to make connections and expand her list of friends, as well as a chance to catch up on the latest gossip. She was a rumor monger, and proud of it. She could often be seen standing in a corner with one or two of her acquaintances, pointing out the folly of other elves: sharing a laugh over the atrocious dress one was wearing, or the fact that another had spilled some of their wine on their lap. It was all humorous to her. The failures of others, great and small, brought a sick sense of satisfaction to her. One could almost say it was what she lived for...and they would be right.

  
But tonight was a bit different than usual. This wasn’t some random’s party she either crashed or was cordially invited to--this was a birthday party for a family member of hers. One she was obligated--no, _required_ to go to. One she would rather be anywhere else than attend. It was not nearly as fun as any other party in the entire universe would be. For one thing, the vast majority of the guests were family members--and everyone and their pet wisp knew how she felt about her family. And whoever wasn’t her family--

  
\--were the Wildmane Siblings.

  
A heavy scowl weighed on her face as she watched them arrive, arm in arm. The rogue looked as shady as ever, with his barely-shaven face and overall rugged appearance. What her twin saw in him, she would never understand. He seemed so dirty, so simple-minded. What in the world was a common thief such as him doing at this higher-middle-class party? Perhaps her father had given him a free pass because of their history. She shook her head in distaste.

  
And the sister...the hunter. Vermeadow slid her gaze over to the vibrant, emerald head of hair, nearly matching in height with her brother. Sturdy, but still a bit slim, she seemed cleaner than the rogue; a little sharper...but not by much. Vermeadow could see the faraway look in her eyes. There was something troubling her, something she couldn’t figure out. _Pitiful._

  
She took a sip of her drink; the third one she’d had. According to the rules of the party, it should have been her last. But she had no plans to abide by anyone’s rules, let alone when it came to wine. She fully intended to have more. She felt a small buzz at the back of her head, one she had grown accustomed to. One she had come to need quite regularly, as if she couldn’t function without it. Some might call it an addiction, but she wouldn’t go that far. It was more like a helpful boost.

  
Her eyes remained locked on the newcomers, judging them every second they stood there. She wondered when they would leave. The hunter’s gaze flitted around the establishment as if in search of something--or someone. Vermeadow fleetingly wondered who or what, and her question was quickly answered as their eyes locked. Talondressa was looking straight at her.

  
_‘Why in Elune's name is she staring at me?’_ Vermeadow silently wondered in disgust, diverting her eyes and taking another hard gulp of the arcwine. _‘What a fool.’_

Before the disgruntled arcanist-in-training even had time to react or attempt to leave, the hunter was making her way over. Weaving through the crowds of people, her eyes wandering about in a wary manner, as if she was hoping no one would see her, or see where she was headed. Vermeadow nearly choked on her drink when she put two and two together. _Talondressa was coming to see her._ But what would she want with her?

  
Panic began to rise in her chest. She had fully intended to survive this gathering by talking to no one, ideally, or at the very least, those she was absolutely required to acknowledge...like Lianthorn. But not anyone else. Not this girl, especially. She had to escape; avoid this situation if at all possible. But time was very quickly escaping the mage. In mere moments, she would be close enough that she could clearly be heard if she were to speak...a distance where it would be awkward, and rude, to simply turn and leave. The window wherein she could escape was rapidly disappearing.

  
With haste, and no tact whatsoever, she whirled around and began to march in the opposite direction, her back turned to the incoming woman. She took a single step, but it was too late.

  
“Vermeadow! Wait!” she heard Talondressa call after her, clear as a bell.

  
Her shoulders stiffened, her lips pressing into a thin line. _Turn back around, Vermeadow,_ she told herself defeatedly. _You've lost._

  
Behind her, the emerald head stopped, resting her weight on her knees momentarily to catch her breath. Vermeadow resisted the urge to clench her fists, not wishing to show any sort of reaction to the other woman. Her heart was racing as it was; try as she might, she could not come up with a solution but to stand there and converse with Talondressa. It was simply an impossible situation.

  
“Thank you, Ver,” Talon said to her after a moment, dropping her nickname out of familiarity. It stung the mage, who finally bolstered up the courage to turn on her heel and face the other.

  
A joyless smile was slapped on her face, one formed of pure spite and vitriol.

  
“Can I help you with something?” she asked tightly, batting her eyes lazily.

  
Talon cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably. Her voice lowered as she replied.

  
“Perhaps, but...can we discuss this somewhere else?”

  
“Surely, there’s no need to seclude ourselves in order to hold a casual conversation,” Vermeadow answered her in a normal, though perhaps slightly loud, tone.

  
The huntress stiffened and lowered her gaze in what seemed to be fear.

  
“Vermeadow, please,” she muttered between her teeth. “It’s important.”

  
“And just why would it be important to me?” Vermeadow snapped back.

  
“Because it’s something you and I both want.”

  
The arcanist stared her down coldly for a while. What could Talondressa possibly know about her own desires? It was true that they had known each other for several hundred years, but they hadn’t been close for many of them. That the huntress would insinuate understanding Vermeadow filled her with proud rage. She opened her mouth to retort, to finally cut off the conversation and leave, when Talondressa stopped her.

  
“You hate your sister, don’t you?”

  
Those six words froze the mage in a shell-shocked reverie. Her gut felt as if it had been swiftly punched. It was not something she had ever professed to feeling; she’d barely even acknowledged it within herself. She held a deep resentment for her family, but never had she considered some of it might be directed at her twin, as well. Her face hardened as she thought it through.

  
Finally, she met eyes with huntress. Reading her face, she tried to get a sense of what she was playing at without even asking. She was almost afraid to. Her previous fury at being judged was gone, for as it turned out, she had been judged correctly.

  
Nodding, the huntress continued in the same hushed tone. “Well...I need her gone. And I’m willing to do whatever you ask to convince you.”

  
Startled, Vermeadow replied before she could even think. “I thought you two were best friends,” she said incredulously.

  
“Well...we were. But now she’s trying to take Tenderis away.”

  
Vermeadow had to hold back from snorting in amusement. “How so?” she asked instead, her voice steady.

  
Talon took a step closer in a mysterious, secretive manner and lowered her voice to a whisper the mage had to strain to hear.  
“She plans to marry him.”

  
This time, Vermeadow couldn’t hold back her laughter, though she stifled it some. She covered her mouth daintily as quiet, amused giggles erupted from her chest. Talon narrowed her eyes.

  
“It’s not funny,” she insisted crossly. “This is serious. I’m never going to get my brother back from her if she marries him. We have to do something!”

  
Vermeadow was gaining a whole new perspective on the situation now. Talondressa was just a selfish, sniveling child; completely unaware of how things worked in the world, and too absorbed in herself to realize that this marriage might actually make her brother happy. As sorry as she was to say, Vermeadow had always expected a union between her twin sister and the rogue. Distasteful and bland she had always thought him, but at the end of the day, he was a decent man.

  
The fact that Talondressa would stoop so low as to come to her and ask for help in disposing of Saellennia…well. It was laughable, as Vermeadow was clearly displaying. But a small part of her was growing curious. Talon had mentioned that she would do anything for it to happen. Did she really mean _anything? _

Perhaps, Vermeadow thought, it would be worth it to test.

  
“So, you want me to get rid of her,” Vermeadow began, calming down from her chuckling fit. “How exactly do you want her to be taken care of…?” The mage paused, testing the huntress purely out of curiosity. Just how far would she go for what she wanted? “Do you want me to kill her?”

  
Talon blinked wildly at her, taking several seconds to formulate an answer. “Kill--? No--I mean--that’s a little bit harsh, no?” She frowned pensively and thought some more.

  
Vermeadow watched silently, a smirk desperate to spread across her face. She held it in, for the most part.

  
“I-I mean...I’m not going to ask you to kill her,” Talon continued a few moments later, “but if you were to...I don’t know...poison her or something…,” she swallowed thickly, clearly terrified of the words that were coming out of her mouth. But she said them, nonetheless. “I wouldn’t necessarily object. But I won’t directly ask that of you, no.” She shook her head and her hair trembled and flowed down her back like a jade waterfall. All was perceived astutely by the mage. “Just...take her away. I never want to see her again.”

  
Vermeadow chuckled and shook her head. “And what do you have to offer me?” The whole idea was ridiculous. Where she would take her sister, she hadn’t the faintest idea. She wasn’t exactly keen on homicide; it wasn’t tasteful or classy. It was disgusting, really. She preferred a more...subtle approach. And if there was something in it for her, she certainly wouldn’t object outright.

  
The huntress bit her lip slightly, seeming nervous to offer her ideas. But out they came. “I know you love arcwine…,”

  
An intrigued eyebrow was raised. “Go on.”

  
“And...I mean…,” she fiddled with her hands a bit. “Money…?”

  
“Ha!” the mage laughed out loud. “Everyone wants money. And not just a small amount, either. I’ve known you quite a while--too long to believe you could possibly come up with enough money to--”

  
“I’ll get it. However much you want. I’ll secure it. Just name a price.”

  
Both eyebrows were raised, this time. A surprised smile grew faintly on her lips. “Any price?” Vermeadow questioned.

  
“Any.” The huntress nodded confidently.

  
_‘This will prove interesting,’_ Vermeadow thought to herself. She pondered for a few moments before she got an idea.

  
“Well then, Wildmane,” she began. “My father has a very secret stash of money in his room. It’s in a safe sealed with arcane magic. You do know how to use arcane, don’t you?”

  
“Yes,” Talon blurted out almost immediately. Vermeadow did not believe her for a second.

  
“Good.” She carried on, regardless. “It’s a simple spell, really. He thinks he has everyone fooled. Anyways. There are also several bottles of arcwine stored in the cellar below. Also sealed with an arcane spell, which I’m sure you can take care of just fine.”

  
Talon gulped.

  
“I’m not sure exactly how much is in my father’s gold stash...but whatever there is, I want exactly half, and no less than that. As for the wine, I demand three of the oldest bottles you can find. Bring those to me and I will take care of my sister for you. Do we have a deal?”

  
The ball was in Talon’s court now. Would the half-witted girl actually accept the offer? Would she really go through the trouble of paying Vermeadow to be rid of Saellennia? Part of her hoped so. She figured it would be nice to get some action.

  
The huntress thought and thought, her face hardened in consideration. She seemed to be struggling, but what with? Morality? Values? The bond of friendship she shared with Vermeadow’s twin?

  
_‘Please,’_ Vermeadow mentally scoffed in disdain, drumming her fingers against her wine glass boredly. _‘Those have already been tossed out the window if you’re standing here now.’_

  
Talon seemed to understand that, for she suddenly straightened and lifted her gaze to meet evenly with the mage’s. All the previous uncertainty she’d had written on her face was gone.

  
“We have a deal,” she said confidently, nodding her head once. And before Vermeadow could utter another word, she was gone.

  
The amused mage lifted the glass to her lips once more and waited to see how things would pan out.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Talondressa ducked through the numerous crowds and clusters of guests, all too busy sipping and chatting to pay her any mind. Having been a sort of “street rat” almost her entire life, she was used to sneaking, and used the murmur of the party to mask any sounds she produced in her haste. The gardens suddenly seemed much longer than she remembered, but perhaps it was because of her anxiety that everything felt larger and more dangerous than usual. Why was she doing this? Why was she about to steal from a man she’d trusted for so long, one that had only ever been kind to herself and her brother? These question flashed through her mind as her pace quickened, the throngs of guests growing thinner and thinner as the manor came into view. She trotted around the back of the estate in search of the cellar door, figuring she would try to get the easiest obstacle out of the way first. She spotted it almost right away and immediately slowed to a casual walk, considering the questions.

  
Why, indeed? She’d always considered herself bold, but this was unusual for even her--going to Vermeadow of all people and asking her for help. If Tenderis knew what she was up to….

  
Her face hardened with determination as the answer became clear. _‘He would thank me,’_ she said to herself confidently. _‘I’m doing this for him.’_

  
To her, her brother was the only one in the world whom she knew without a doubt would be by her side no matter what--and it went both ways. Talondressa would be the only one by Tenderis’ side, as well. Though they had known Saellennia a long time, it did not assure Talon that she was someone they could irrefutably count on. They had known their parents their entire lives, and look where they were now--wasting away in their home, drunk on arcwine and on each other. Hardly giving a care for their children’s whereabouts or well-being. There was no one they could trust but each other.  
Saellennia had indeed been a friend to Talon for hundreds of years; it was something the huntress could not deny. But she had always kept Saellennia at an arm’s length nonetheless, out of defense for herself. She always expected her to walk out one day. She was always waiting for it...and now that she was planning on marrying her brother, it would only let in more heartache when she did inevitably leave them. It was only a matter of time.

  
With Talon’s very sensitive intuition warning her of a terrible tragedy soon to occur, she refused to take any chances. She would nip it in the bud now--get rid of the imminent threat to herself and to her brother.

  
_‘He may not be happy when she disappears, but he’ll understand soon enough,’_ she assured herself, believing it to be true. Vermeadow was the only one she could think of who would properly rid them of Saellennia, given her bitter, undeniable hatred for her family, so with renewed faith in herself and what she was about to do, she took a deep breath and approached the cellar door.

  
The entrance to the underground wine cellar was the standard, slightly slanted set of wooden doors laying on the ground. They would open to a descending staircase that led to a room built directly under the house. It was nothing Talondressa had not seen before.

  
Normally, the doors were shut tightly, and the faint glow of an arcane bind could be seen glittering against the handles. But tonight, the doors were wide open, the stone steps visible, a faint light emitting from the tunnel below. Because of the sheer amount of guests, Talondressa figured the servants had left the door open for easy access to the bottles of wine stored below, so no guest would have to wait an unnecessary length of time to receive their drink.  
It came as a bit of a surprise, however, as Talon had also wondered if they would have been closed at this point, due to the “three drinks per guest” rule. Regardless, the open doors were fortuitous. The huntress thought back to everything her brother had taught her and concealed herself in shadow. It was not as good a disguise as Tenderis’, but it would do. It would only take a bit of straining in order to see her, so Talon tread with caution as she checked for anyone coming around and stepped down into the cellar.

  
Down into the cold and musty underground room she descended. Everywhere, there were wooden racks that stretched to the ceiling; most of their shelves entirely full of sealed, faintly glittering bottles of arcwine. The floor was made of packed dirt, as was the ceiling, which gave the room a very clean, earthy smell. In all her years, Talondressa had never once been down there.

  
Ever so slowly, Talon eyed every rack she could see, surprised at how many bottles still remained, even in spite of the amount of guests above. It made her wonder how Fallinros had been able to hold this much, for she’d seemed to recall a law forbidding the storage of a certain large amount. But given her history, she wasn’t very knowledgeable about such rules, so she simply moved on.

  
Vermeadow had demanded that she find the oldest vintage her father kept in the cellar. How Talon would find it, she hadn’t a clue, for the bottles did not seem to be organized in any sort of way. She studied them for a while, even daring to gingerly lift one out of its place to take a good look at its label. This one was dated for nearly a hundred years ago; still pretty new. Talon returned it to its place and moved down a few shelves.

  
Kneeling down, she picked another one up from a lower shelf and read the label. This one was just over two hundred years old--she was getting closer. She put it back on the shelf.

  
She rose to her feet again and crept to a nearby rack, wondering if she would find even older ones closer to the bottom. Kneeling again, she reached for the very bottom shelf and selected a random bottle. Her eyes lit up as she read the vintage--this one was close to five hundred years old. The wine was older than her. This was definitely close, but she began to wonder if he had even older wine down here--

  
“...almost done for the night…”

  
“...better be. I’m getting tired of…”

  
Faint voices approached, followed by footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye, Talon could see the shadows of two servants hovering over the cellar entrance, about to make their way down. Panic rose in her chest--what would she do?

She could lie and say she was asked to help. No--too risky. The servants would always be asked, never a guest. They would see right through her lie.

  
“...going through more than Lord Fallinros…. ...wonder if someone out there is drinking more than they’re…?”

  
“...probably Lady Vermeadow again. ...never obeys the rules.”

  
“...right. Perhaps it’s her.”

  
Talon clutched the ancient bottle of wine to her chest and ducked between the row of wine racks just as the servants made it to the bottom of the stairs. She fled as silently as she could to the furthest corner and pressed herself against the wall, silencing her breathing and saying a quiet prayer to Elune that she would not be spotted.

  
“When we get back up there, make sure to tell the others to stop giving her drinks. I can almost guarantee you it’s because of her that we’re short now.”  
Their voices were completely audible now. Both were male, but one sounded more authoritative and harsh than the other. Perhaps the other was a younger servant.

  
“Sure thing. Is she always like this?” asked the softer-toned male.

  
“Absolutely,” the other replied gruffly. The clinking of bottles was heard underneath his reply; he’d probably grabbed a couple as he spoke. “You always have to watch her. She hates everything and everyone. Acts like the world owes her something. Has no respect for her family or for rules. She will always ignore them.”

  
“Oh my,” came the gentle, almost sad reply. Another bottle was lifted off the shelf.

  
Talon listened intently, curious to hear what the servants would say about the daughter of their master--though so far, it was nothing she hadn’t heard before.

  
“That’s right. None of us can stand her. She tends to be the end of all of our jokes. Just--not around the master. He gets upset if he hears his precious daughter being spoken badly about.” It was obvious through his tone that he did not care, but merely had to act like he did in order to keep his job.

  
“I see,” said the other. “Does anyone know why she’s like this?” he questioned after a moment of silence. His tone was so gentle and caring that it really took Talon aback. He seemed to be genuinely curious, as if he cared about her. It was so strange to the huntress, who had unconsciously leaned forward to hear the conversation better.

  
“Oh, it could be any number of reasons. Though some wager it’s because of her mother. Always spending her days at the temple, hardly ever home to see the girls. It’s been that way as long as Vermeadow can remember, but for some reason it just bothered her. So she got angry. And then she became entitled.” The man scoffed as he grabbed one more bottle, and then a bit of shuffling followed. Perhaps he’d gotten up from crouching. “But that’s no excuse in my book. Or anyone’s, for that matter. Lady Saellennia, her twin, went through the exact same thing and came out just fine. Those two are like night and day, I tell you. Saellennia, unlike her sister, is about the sweetest you can get without being an actual angel.”

  
Talondressa scowled at the thought, and didn’t notice the bottle of wine gently slipping from her grasp.

  
“I see,” the gentle servant replied, then jumped as the ‘clunk’ of a bottle falling to the ground startled him. He looked down, but all of the ones he’d grabbed were still tightly secure in his arms.

  
“What was that?” growled the older servant.

  
Talon’s eyes widened and her stomach lurched, nearly climbing up her throat as realization hit her. She’d dropped her bottle. She snatched it up quickly and pressed herself even closer to the wall, her heart thudding in her ears.

  
“Is there someone else in here?! Show yourself!”

  
Suddenly, there came a crash, followed by a terrified yelp. Neither came from the corner of the room. The younger servant dropped one of his bottles onto the ground, causing it to shatter and spill into the dirt. He’d wasted an entire bottle.

  
“You absolute fool!” cried the older servant. A loud smack could be heard. “You dim-witted, clumsy oaf! You just broke one of Lord Fallinros’ oldest wine bottles! Clean up this mess at once!”

  
Talon bit her lip as the pieces came together. He’d been smacked, she could tell. And she was very sure that he had done that all for her. He’d gotten himself in trouble to save her from the same fate. But why?

  
“Y-yes sir, I’m so sorry, sir.”

  
“Lord Fallinros will definitely be hearing about this!” With that, the older servant stomped heavily up the cellar stairs, and was gone.

  
Pieces of glass clinked together as the younger servant slowly cleaned up his mess. A tear rolled down his cheek, the reaction only brought upon him by the pain of the harsh slap he had received. It hurt terribly. But he was not upset.

  
He had known someone was in there from the very beginning. Though he hadn’t been formally trained, his senses were very strong...stronger than any normal elf’s. He had smelled the poorly-concealed huntress the moment he’d stepped into the cellar. He smelled her fear, as well. He also sensed the dull hum of an arcane-sealed bottle right near her. Whether it was because of her proximity to another wine rack, or the fact that she was holding a bottle of her own had not been clear to him, however, until she’d dropped it onto the ground. Perhaps she was still training. Regardless, the servant wished to give her the benefit of the doubt until then, and when she’d given herself away, made the snap decision to protect her. He wanted to know what she was doing in there.

  
So, after a few more moments of scraping broken glass into a neat pile, the man rose to his feet and casually stepped over to where the woman was hiding. He passed several racks of wine and turned the corner once he reached the very last one.

  
Even cloaked in shadow, she was still perfectly visible to him. Brilliant green hair and wild, glowing eyes assailed him as soon as he set his sights on her. He smiled. He’d never met someone with green hair such as his.

  
Talon froze stiff as the emerald-headed mad stood in front of her. She held her breath and went completely silent, even more than she had last time, and prayed desperately not to be seen. Little did she know, she already had been.

  
A chuckle left the man.

  
“May I ask what you are doing in here, my lady?”

  
Talondressa let out her breath in a defeated sigh, the shadows around her dissipating. The servant hardly saw a difference, and smiled a bit to himself.

  
“Yeah, I know. You caught me,” she grumbled, clumsily getting to her feet. At least she had tried, she thought. She’d made an attempt. But it was over for her now; this was as far as she would get to solving her problem. Oh, how Vermeadow would laugh at her. The thought sickened the huntress, whose grip on the wine bottle tightened considerably as it crossed her mind. With a frustrated growl, she thrust the bottle at the servant, fully prepared to face whatever consequences lie before her. “Here,” she huffed. “Take it back.”

  
The servant’s lips curved into a grin as he watched her with great amusement. He did not take the bottle from her; instead, he crossed his arms over his chest comfortably, and began to interrogate her.

  
“Were you trying to steal that?” he asked calmly.

  
Talondressa’s face scrunched in a scowl. “Yes,” she snapped. “Obviously.”

  
The honesty took him aback for a moment, but he appreciated it. He carried on.

  
“Whatever for?”

  
“It was...payment,” the huntress admitted.

  
“For whom?”

  
“For V--for someone! Why does it matter? Just take me to Fallinros and have me kicked out of the party!” Talon was beginning to wonder what this man was planning. Why was he questioning her so calmly? Shouldn’t he be upset? Was it not because of her that he had been reprimanded and slapped by his superior?

  
But the servant felt no such way. He was positively intrigued. A brow quirked as the huntress nearly spoke the name of the person to whom she was supposed to give payment--the name began with a V. Why, who else would she be talking about? It took mere seconds for the man to connect the dots, and when he did, his grin darkened into a knowing smirk.

  
“This was for...Vermeadow, yes?”

  
Talondressa jumped. “How did you know that?!” she demanded. “I-I mean--” She kicked herself for her stupidity, but it was too late--the beans had been spilled.

  
“Call it a...lucky guess?” the man offered with a chuckle.

  
Talondressa glared daggers into him. He’d seemed so sweet and kind before, but she could see him for what he truly was now--a nosy, manipulative snake. Just like Vermeadow.

  
“Do you like her or something?” she shot at him, knowing it would take him down a peg if she struck him where it hurt.

  
But it didn’t--not at all. He smiled widely at her.

  
“I do, indeed,” he said. “I find her charming and mysterious. I love that everyone talks horribly about her when she’s not around. I love that they hate her.” He chuckled.

  
Talon’s brow furrowed in utter confusion. “What in Elune’s name are you talking about?” she questioned, backing away from him slightly. He was beginning to worry her.

  
“Because I know they’re wrong,” he explained. “They’re all just jealous of her beauty and poise. She’s so confident and graceful, and she’s not stuffy and boring like the other nobles. I hold such an admiration for her that no one would understand.” His eyes lit up as he spoke of her, his voice lifting and floating away into the night sky. Talon could tell that he was absolutely gone for her.

  
She sighed. “You...do know that the things they say about her are true, right?”

  
“They can’t be!” he cried. “I know it for certain. She’s not what they say she is. She just acts that way because of her pain. I am the only one who understands her. And one day, Lady Vermeadow will see that.” He clutched his chest dramatically and smiled blissfully, knowing it in his heart of hearts to be true.  
Talon opened her mouth to argue. She had evidence of his folly. She could prove just how terrible and shady Vermeadow was. She could tell him what was going on right now--why she was down in the cellar stealing Lord Fallinros’ oldest arcwine, and why she would be preparing to steal his money, as well. Vermeadow needed payment if she was going to execute her sister. She was going to get rid of her own sister! Surely, that would prove this servant wrong and lead him off this obviously dangerous path.

  
But, after a moment’s thought, her lips closed themselves tightly. No--she would not give away what she was doing. Everyone loved Saellennia, and if even anyone caught on to their plan, she would be protected. And Talon couldn’t have that.

  
She also came to realize that while it would make Vermeadow look bad, it would also make Talon herself look bad, as well. She was the one paying her, after all.

  
But that was only a minor detail.

  
“Perhaps,” was all she said after several moments. Then, an idea came to her. “If you’re so enthralled with ‘Lady’ Vermeadow, then would you be willing to help me gather these things for her? She asked for a couple of things specifically.”

  
The man grinned. “I would love to help, but I must get back to the party, and my inevitable punishment for breaking one of the Master’s wine bottles. But, I will not tell a soul what has transpired here. I never saw you.”

  
While it wasn’t what Talon had hoped for, it would certainly do. She gave a grateful nod to the servant, and just as he turned away, she realized another thing.

  
“Wait--I just have a question,” she called after him.

  
“Yes?” He paused and stared at her over his shoulder.

  
“I just--I need one more bottle that is this old or older,” she explained, gesturing to the wine wrapped in her arm.

  
The servant wordlessly nodded and disappeared behind the racks. He reappeared a few moments later with another similar bottle, this one covered in a thin layer of dust.

  
“This should do,” he said, and handed it to her with a smile.

  
“Thank you,” Talon breathed in relief. She found it a bit comical that the servant was so helpful in her efforts to steal from his own master. Briefly, she wondered if he would betray her as soon as he returned to his peers.

  
“Not at all. Now, I must go. You should probably get out of here, too. I’ll go ahead and make sure no one is coming.”

  
“Alright.”

  
\------------------------


End file.
